Эта Улыбкa
by Kiki Suzuki
Summary: Setiap hari, setiap minggu, setiap bulan, setiap tahun, Ivan selalu memamerkan senyumnya. Meskipun ia sangat ditakuti dan disegani di mata dunia. For IHAFest September. WARNING. sweet!Ivan inside


Konnichiwa minna-san ^^

**Эта Улыбкa (That Smile)** by Kiki Suzuki

**Disclaimer :** Axis Powers Hetalia milik Himaruya-sama

Russia – Poetry

((Setiap hari, setiap minggu, setiap bulan, setiap tahun, Ivan selalu memamerkan senyumnya. Meskipun ia sangat ditakuti dan disegani di mata dunia.))

**AN :** … Kayaknya saya nulis fict cuma untuk diikutkan lomba saja, ya |D habisnya, setelah libur Lebaran saya malah digembleng dengan urusan persekolahan, dan lagi saya juga masih mikir tentang fict untuk lomba lain di RL |D

**Warning :** AR, sweet!Ivan (dia TIDAK yandere di sini m(_ _)m) sehingga _memang_ OOC, dan puisi yang abal

* * *

><p>Setiap hari, setiap minggu, setiap bulan, setiap tahun, Ivan selalu memamerkan senyumnya.<p>

Meskipun ia sangat ditakuti dan disegani di mata dunia.

* * *

><p>Saat yang tepat untuk menghirup udara segar di taman. Warna kelabu yang biasa menghiasi langit kini terkalahkan oleh sedikit pendar biru. Tak ada awan segumpal pun, yang ada hanyalah angin dingin menusuk kulit dan uap yang menyembul dari setiap hidung dan mulut. Namun, Ivan sudah biasa—ia sudah kebal terhadap kondisi semacam ini, begitu pula suasana hati yang sedang ia rasakan.<p>

"Selamat pagi, _da_." Ivan melambaikan tangannya pada Toris yang kebetulan melintas di depannya—memberi salam. Yang disapa langsung menoleh kaget, membalas senyum dengan kaku dan gemetar, kemudian buru-buru kabur sebelum Ivan sempat menghampirinya.

Jelas sekali respon yang diberikan Toris. Namun, Ivan tetap menatap kepergiannya dengan sebuah senyum. Alisnya sedikit terangkat naik, menyadari kenyataan bahwa ingatan buruk seseorang akan terus hinggap dalam pikirannya, tanpa bisa dicegah maupun dihilangkan.

_Apakah a__ku masih seseram itu? Apakah mereka masih menganggap bahwa aku tidak menyenangkan?_

Ivan menghela napas sejenak. Sebentuk awan telah muncul di langit, sedikit menghalangi sorot matahari yang berusaha masuk ke dalam bumi. Di sana tampak bayang-bayang diri Ivan, yang _memang_ menyeramkan. Setiap adegan yang membekas di hatinya pun mulai meluncur, berkisah tentang diri Ivan pada dulu kala.

xxx

* * *

><p><em>Semuanya berawal d<em>_ari hari ulang tahunku yang kelabu._**[1]**

_Di hari yang seharusnya menjadi hari yang paling berkesan seumur hidupku, aku mulai __merengkuh bahu kawan-kawan di sekitarku, berusaha menjalin persahabatan semanis madu…_

… _padahal makna di balik semua itu adalah agar mereka mau ber__satu dan membentuk sebuah perkumpulan baru._

_Meskipun ada kawan yang tidak mau__—__sungguh bersyukurlah mereka sibuk mengaku-aku._**[2]**

_Tahun-tahun yang suram pun dimulai; bersama-sama kami menjalankan sebuah ideologi, yang sebenarnya tidak mendapat respon baik, te__rlalu keras dan bikin sakit hati._

_Semua hak dirampas, kaum lemah banyak tertindas, dan yang menyebabkan itu semua adalah aku yang beringas._

_Aku mengetahuinya, dari balik sorot mata mereka, tersimpan sebuah ketakutan yang dalam dan nyata._

_Mereka ingin lepas dariku, namun__ justru aku malah ingin menamparnya satu-satu._

_Hingga pada suatu waktu, p__asukan Ludwig mampu membuat kami luluh_**[3]**_. Juga di hari yang kelabu… _

_… uh, entah kenapa hari-hariku terhiasi awan mendung bergemuruh._

_Perhelatan itu__ membuatku menjadi seorang yang adikuasa. Berkuasa atas segalanya. _

_Namun ternyata, masih saja ada yang menyaingi__—__tak dapat kupungkiri, ia juga adikuasa murni._

_Kembali aku mengangkat senjata pada seorang pemuda berkacamata_**[4]**_. Norak, suka heboh berteriak, namun kekuasannya mutlak tak bisa ditolak__—__seperti yang sebelumnya telah kutebak._

_Tentu saja aku tidak mau kalah, aku masih punya harga diri dan titah. Sebuah titah yang diberikan padaku untuk membangkitkan ideologi dan politikku kembali yang sempat rata dengan tanah._

_Justru hal__ itu malah membuatku semakin terhempas, bukannya bersinar terang bak matahari yang panas. Sungguh memalukan, dari beringas menjadi tak pantas._

Glasnost _dan _perestroika**[5]**_berusaha didirikan, namun aku harus menelan pahitnya kenyataan._

_Persatuan kami hancur;__ dan kawan-kawan mulai dapat mewujudkan impiannya yang telah bertahun-tahun terkubur._**[6]**

_Aku pun sendirian, mereka tiada kasihan__—__bangkit dari keterpurukan dengan masing-masing ideologi dan kekuatan._

_Meskipun demikia__n, masih ada yang menatapku kasihan, dua orang kawan. Satunya lemah lembut bak ibu peri, satunya cantik jelita namun sikapnya membuatku terkejut tidak terperi._

_Aku masih bersyukur mendapatkan mereka. Bahkan kami sepakat untuk membentuk sebuah keluarga. Damai pun tercipta, hatiku mulai bahagia._

_Dan dalam hati aku berjanji, untuk mengubah sikap diri. Biarpun topan dan ombak menanti_**[7]**_, aku akan tetap memasang layar perahu dengan teguh hati._

* * *

><p>xxx<p>

Sedikit rasa sedih tersembul dari benak Ivan. Ingin menangis rasanya bila ia mengingat semua kenangan pahit tersebut. Banyak pihak yang menjadi segan dan takut padanya, hanya gara-gara ia berusaha menciptakan dunianya sendiri. Ia mengelak, caranya saja yang kejam, selebihnya ia memiliki maksud yang baik.

Namun, ia menyadari, kenangan tersebut telah membentuk diri Ivan menjadi dirinya yang sekarang; yang berusaha bangkit dan diterima oleh semuanya, oleh dunia. Tak ada gunanya menyalahkan dan menyesalinya, justru ia harus bersyukur karenanya.

Ya, ia tak boleh mengingkari janjinya sendiri.

Ivan menatap awan tersebut, kembali sambil tersenyum.

* * *

><p>+OWARI+<p>

**[1]** **30 Desember 1922. **Uni Soviet berdiri di bawah pimpinan Vladimir Lenin.

**[2]** Negara Lithuania, Latvia, dan Estonia mengaku bahwa mereka tidak pernah bergabung dengan Uni Soviet. AS dan negara lain sebenarnya juga tidak mengakuinya. Uni Soviet sendiri menganggap negara-negara tersebut sebagai republik konstituten legal dan menjadi penerus negara Baltik modern.

**[3]** **Juni 1942. **Tentara Nazi Jerman menyerang Uni Soviet saat PD II.

**[4]** **1947-1991: **Perang Dingin pecah karena perebutan pengaruh ideologi dan politik global yang berkepanjangan melawan AS dan sekutunya dalam Blok Barat.

**[5]** **Glasnost: **kebijakan yang meliputi keterbukaan dalam semua bidang di institusi pemerintahan Uni Soviet, termasuk kebebasan informasi**.  
><strong>

**Perestroika: **istilah bahasa Rusia untuk 'reformasi politik dan ekonomi'.**  
><strong>

**[6]** **26 Desember 1991**. Uni Soviet bubar.

**[7]** Saat ini, Rusia yang menjadi pewaris Uni Soviet paling utama di antara negara-negara lainnya yang dulu bergabung, berusaha bangkit dari keterpurukan ekonomi dan berusaha menjadi negara yang adidaya seperti Uni Soviet dulu.

* * *

><p><em>Jreng… genjreng…<em>_ hamba seorang penyair baru, yang sedang galau, merangkai kalimat syahdu sambil tersedu-sedu…_

Tunggu, maaf, saya kok jadi penyair dadakan XD. Mengingat _deadline_ yang mepet bikin saya kalang kabut mikirin fict ini dan lomba IRL. Juga tugas… sudahlah, seharusnya saya ga usah curcol di sini /gebukdirisendiri.

Oke, baru pertama kali ini saya bikin puisi, berima pula XD sebenarnya menurut saya bukan puisi juga, sih, kalimatnya panjang-panjang orz

Meskipun saya lumayan hobi nulis, tapi saya paling lemah di puisi karena kalimatnya yang harus singkat padat dan biasanya maknanya dalam sekali. Kalau tidak singkat padat, kan, namanya prosa. Hehehe. /yangnanyasiapa

Maafkan kalau fakta yang saya tulis tidak begitu akurat dan relevan, maklum saya hanya mengandalkan Tante Wiki saking bingungnya nulis kalimat pertama. Selebihnya, bagi yang niat, bisa dicari sendiri :D

Terima kasih untuk semuanya yang sudah mau membaca puisi abal saya :D dan jangan lupa 'pajak'nya, ya /berasarentenir /ngakak. Anda boleh concrit tentang puisinya, tapi beri masukan juga, yaaa~~


End file.
